I'll Take what I can get (Destiel One-Shot)
by DivineStorms
Summary: what happens when the angel and the hunter find out their feelings for one another. A bit of Destiel all a bit of Awkward Angelic Romance makes it all the more cute. Cas is just super awkwardly cute. Reviews are like candy canes and rainbows ; ;


**A little One shot i wanted to put up for the Destiel fan-girls ;) It is a bit fast paced i know but i didn't want to add much spoilers into it and just wanted to get right down to the story :)**

Castiel and Dean had gotten close since Sam said yes to the Devil, Detroit, they knew it would happen eventually. They didn't realise how bad it had gotten when Michael refused Dean. Dean was upset, he'd lost his brother, and the angel could only do so much to comfort him.

After finding Chuck Shirley, his guardian angel appeared, Castiel had defended whilst Dean went in search of his brother. He'd made a promise a long time ago, no matter what Sammy is kept safe.

In a haze of fear and adrenaline, after everything Lucifer had put Dean through, in these minutes Sammy came back. He saved Dean from more hurt by his own hands. Michael coming back didn't do any damage but knock them both into Lucifer's cage concealing all three.

Castiel being killed by Lucifer hurt Dean more than he wanted to admit and when the angel came back he was surprised, happy and a little shocked. Castiel healed Deans bruised and swollen face to its natural look and brought Bobby back to life. The angel being fully restored. All thanks to who? They didn't know.

Dean didn't have Sammy anymore, what was he to do? Go live with Lisa? Bad Idea that was he loved her but not like this someone he has his eyes on and that someone was dead not to long ago and that scared him right to his soul. "I must go" Castiel stated.

"Why?" Dean asked, it seemed to upset him the idea of the angel leaving him.

"Without Michael up there it is total anarchy."

"So let Raphael or whoever cope. I need to talk to you."

"I'll go on ahead as usual." Bobby sighed.

Deans heart had torn when Castiel had died like that, watching it hurt him more than he could bear. He had all but held it together for Sammy.

"How... I mean who brought you back?" He asked slightly shaking.

"I don't know... God?...No.."

Something began glowing on Deans chest, his necklace, the christmas present Sammy had gotten him when they were younger, it glowed but it had also stopped.

"You... Dean you brought me back." Castiel's face became one of disbelief as he looked at Dean.

"How..?"

"Strong emotions such as fear or Love?" Deans eyes grew wide, both of those feelings he felt when Castiel died but also so much stronger when Sammy went into the pit, he knew he wouldn't see either again. The need to be held by Castiel was so over-powering at the time.

Feeling Deans emotions was too much for Castiel, so he left without a good-bye. Dean broke then and there, he felt so stupid. He'd fallen for an Angel who could not love him back, forbidden to him, emotions never felt before. Dean got into his car and started the engine. "Cas..." Was all he said before he drove off.

Castiel's mind was non-stop questions only Dean could answer. How could one man do so much to this Angel? Cas didn't know what love was, only for his brothers, he thought that's what Dean and him had just like Dean and Sam. Was Cas wrong? Or did Dean just feel that way?

Castiel decided to call Dean and ask him where he was, but when it came down to it he already knew. Some part of him was drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. Was it because Dean had brought him back? He didn't know but one question needed answering not with words but actions.

As Dean walked out of his very thoughtful shower, he was greeted by the angel in the tanned trench coat, of course Dean was wrapped in a towel on his lower half, instead of blushing like he wanted, he asked coldly "What are you doing here Cas? I thought I was off your radar?"

"You are but..." To hell with it he thought. Castiel needed answers and so took them from Deans lips with his own. Castiel was wrong he felt more for Dean and that made him smile, as their lips parted in sync. Dean was quick to stop, even though he didn't want to, he needed answers and Cas could wait, he had eternity.

"Not that I didn't enjoy it, why?" Dean asked quickly changing into some pants.

"I needed to know and from watching to many of those programmes I knew how to initiate it" Cas stated bluntly.

"No I mean why? Why come back to me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Well it ain't candy canes and rainbows Cas, I have feelings for you and for a while now. I just didn't know how to tell you... For gods sake Cas you're an angel." He growled.

"Emotions aren't my strong point Dean." The angel looked almost vulnerable in that moment and did something that even shocked him, he engulfed Dean in his wings bringing them face to face.

Cas' grace yearned for Dean as Dean yearned for Cas' touch he almost broke down crying. "You know I'm not very good with all these things." Cas sighed, it was true even with his vessel Jimmy he didn't know emotions, they were like fire and ice. Dean looked at Cas kissing his lips once he laughed. It was hard not to laugh with Dean it was contagious and soon they both lay on the bed Dean cradling Cas against him. The same thoughts running through their minds 'I'll take what I can get'

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"I-I love y-you" Dean knew Cas didn't have to say it because his earlier thought ran through his mind again. 'I'll take what I can get...For now...'


End file.
